Papiroflexia
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Un día como otro cualquiera Miku vuelve de la escuela y, a medio camino, de la nada aparece una niña. Para no atropellarla, la abraza y ambas caen. Luego aparece Luka... *Oh, vamos! soy muy mala describiendo esto, solo leelo :D* Tiene lemoooon


Al sonar el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían terminado, los alumnos, sin esperar a que el profesor diera la orden de salir, cogieron sus carteras y se fueron. Sus mochilas siempre estaban preparadas 5 minutos antes de que sonara el timbre.

Miku Hatsune, con su monopatín en el brazo y sus auriculares en el cuello, esperaba a su buena amiga Gumi, que era la única que aun no había recogido sus cosas. Gumi era muy inteligente, sus notas siempre eran altas y siempre prestaba atención a clase. Miku también era inteligente, aunque no tanto, sus notas eran medias tirando a altas, en cuanto a prestar atención a clases… para ella siempre era mejor pensar en sus cosas, dormir o dedicarse a la papiroflexia antes que escuchar las aburridas clases que daban sus profesores, el día antes del examen empollaba todo el tema y problema resuelto.

Cuando la peli verde se puso la cartera en la espalda empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Miku siempre se reía de ella, pues la llevaba muy subida, que en realidad es lo correcto, y no llevarla casi por debajo de las piernas como ahora se da el caso

-Algún día te pondrás la cartera en la cabeza, me lo veo venir – se burlaba la peli turquesa – llévala algo más baja o como yo – se señaló. Ella siempre colgaba solo un asa de la cartera en su hombro y el otro lo dejaba colgando

-Prefiero llevar mi mochila tal y como la llevo ahora. El día de mañana me reiré cuando os duela la espalda hasta rabiar y diréis ''Oh, Gumi! Porqué no seguimos tus consejos?'' mientras masajeáis el lumbago – cambió su voz a una graciosa mientras curvaba su espalda y con una mano hacia como si llevara un bastón y la otra la tenía posada en el lugar antes mencionado.

-Yo no estaré así – se reía de las acciones de su amiga – Hey, Gumi, deja de hacer la vieja un momento. No son esos Miki, Rin y Len? – señaló al trío y su amiga asintió. Miku gritó a sus amigos – Están sordos… - volvió a intentarlo y se le sumó Gumi. Los tres se giraron y esperaron a que las chicas estuvieran a su lado

-Cómo habéis podido tardar tanto? Llevamos un rato esperándoos – riñó Rin. La rubia era una buena chica pero la mayoría de las veces estaba de mal humor por culpa de su hermano

-Culpa de Gumi – señaló mientras le echaba las culpas. Cuando la peli verde empezó a hablar para defenderse Miku la cortó – Vamos, vamos, quiero llegar pronto a casa. Tal vez pueda echarme un rato la siesta después de comer – y se pusieron en marcha. La peli turquesa golpeó en el hombro al varón del grupo por llamarle dormilona, pero por lo demás, todo estaba tranquilo. Pocos minutos pasaron y el grupo volvió a dividirse en 2, pues el trío iba por un lado y Miku y Gumi por otro. La peli turquesa fue preparando su reproductor de música pues en breve llegarían a casa de la peli verde y a ella aun le quedarían 10 minutos para llegar a su casa – Aix… llegaría más pronto a casa si no te esperara, no crees?

-Pero como me quieres mucho y te pilla de camino aquí estás

-Yo no te quiero, te odio – su relación amistosa fue siempre así. Siempre que querían demostrarse su afecto decían todo lo contrario, en vez de te quiero, te odio, por ejemplo – Adiós, Gumi, mañana no hay clases así que no pasaré a buscarte – con eso corrió y tiró el monopatín al suelo, el cual cayó posándose sobre sus 4 ruedas, y Miku saltó para posicionarse encima.

Se colocó sus auriculares, puso la música alta y empezó a empujar con el pie para darle más velocidad a la tabla. A medio camino de su casa, sin saber de dónde, una niña con pelo rosa y gorrito de gato aparece delante suyo. Por más que diera un giro brusco, a la niña se la llevaba por delante. Así que, no quedándole más remedio, abrazó a la niña para que al caer no se hiciera daño. La peli turquesa yacía en el suelo, la niña encima de ella y el monopatín unos 4 metros por delante – ugh…

-Oh dios, estás bien? – Miku abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz. Era una voz madura, así que era imposible que fuera de la niña. Buscó con la mirada y se encontró a una peli rosa, muy parecida a la niña pero más mayor – Hola, estás bien? – repitió. Miku volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo y se tapó los ojos con un brazo

-Sí… creo que sí… - frotó sus ojos con el brazo y se sentó – Hey, estás bien? – pero la niña no respondió, si no que se la quedó mirando con miedo, como si la peli turquesa fuera un monstruo – O-oye que te pasa?

-Es tímida y asustadiza – dijo la mujer. No era coincidencia lo del parecido, se conocían. Cogió la mano de la pequeña y la levantó – Puedes levantarte? – le preguntó a la peli turquesa

-Puedo – puso una mano en el suelo y se impulsó. Se quejó por el dolor, después de todo, no estaba bien. La peli rosa mayor hizo el intento de ayudarla – estoy bien, puedo yo sola – dijo camino a un banco para sentarse – Ha sido un buen golpe, pero he recibido peores, así que, voy a estar bien

-Toeto, discúlpate con la chica – pidió la peli rosa. La niña habló en un susurro, Miku creyó haber escuchado ''sorry'' – Yo también me disculpo, debería haber vigilado mejor a mi hermana

-No importa – apoyó la mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y desordenó el gorrito – Las dos estamos bien, verdad? – le sonrió y la niña asintió aunque aun parecía asustada y ahora triste – Pasa algo? – a la niña le empezaron a llorar los ojos, sabía que había hecho mal. Para la próxima vez hará caso de lo que su hermana mayor le dice siempre ''No salgas del parque, es peligroso'' – O-oye, no llores! Mira ven, siéntate – dio una palmada a un lado del banco y de su cartera sacó una hoja en blanco. Mientras iba doblando el papel miraba a la pequeña que frotaba sus ojos – No debes llorar delante de la gente por tonterías así, tus seres queridos se pondrán tristes y la gente que no conoces, como siempre, dirá cosas de ti… aparte una sonrisa siempre queda mejor que un rastro de lágrimas – el papel fue tomando forma, aunque aun no podía decirse bien, bien que era. Tras unos pocos cortes y dobles, la figura quedó hecha – Si tiras de aquí suavemente las alas de la grulla de papel se moverán – hizo la demostración y le sonrió a la pequeña peli rosa que ahora estaba más alegre – Creo que me despido ya. Espero veros pronto – miró a ambas y fue a buscar su monopatín, al cual pisó en la punta para levantarlo – Adiós

-Adiós, esperamos verte pronto también – se despedía la peli rosa mayor – Toeto, no vuelvas a salir del parque, por favor… creo que hemos tenido suerte de toparnos con una chica amable como ella – miró por donde la chica había desaparecido – _Ha sido interesante…_

* * *

Dos días después, Miku volvía a tener clases, así que como siempre fue a buscar a su amiga. Su cabello se mecía a causa de la velocidad, su espalda aun dolía por aquel golpe. Aun pensaba en lo raro que fue su comportamiento con la niña, lo normal es que le hubiera gritado que fuera con cuidado, pues los niños no le gustan nada. Tal vez se comportó así para impresionar a la peli rosa? Desde hace un tiempo ella sabe que no le van los hombres, así que no le extrañaría. Dicen que las mujeres valoran a los hombres que tienen mano con los niños pequeños, sabía que no era hombre pero tal vez el dicho también se le pudiera aplicar a ella. Tal vez solo fue que la niña le cayó bien y se estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza por todo

-Tan puntual como siempre, verdad, Miku? – dijo irónicamente mirándose el reloj – Enserio, como puedes tardar tanto yendo en monopatín?

-Vivo lejos

-No es excusa, ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde – cogió la muñeca de la peli turquesa y comenzó a correr

* * *

Hora del recreo, en la azotea. No dejaban ir ahí a los alumnos pero como no tiene vigilancia, nuestra protagonista junto a sus amigos van. Ahora solo se encontraba con Gumi, como siempre. Tenía que contarle algo, ella siempre le ayudaba

-Entonces, que es?

-Sabes que odio a los niños – la peli verde asintió – hace dos días casi me estampo contra una niña – su amiga la miró algo asustada, conociéndola podría haber montado un pollo – no hice nada, lo extraño es que me comporté, tal vez fue porque su hermana estaba ahí y la he querido impresionar, tal vez la niña me caía bien, ¿Quién sabe?

Tal vez has madurado – se cruzó de brazos en forma pensativa – o tal vez te gusta su hermana, era guapa?

Sí. Pero solo la he visto una vez… es atractiva pero tampoco la conozco tanto como para haberme enamorado, ¿no? No sé… da igual, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver

La única razón por la que hablaba libremente sobre éste tema con Gumi era porque sabía sus preferencias y ella nunca le tuvo miedo, asco… Además de que muchas veces pensó que Gumi pertenecía a su mismo bando y la delataba la forma en que miraba a una de sus compañeras de grado superior, llamada Gakuko

* * *

Como siempre, la peli turquesa hizo su monótono camino a casa sobre su monopatín y con sus auriculares puestos. A medio camino hizo algo que nunca antes hacía, miró al parque. En uno de los bancos estaban sentadas las dos chicas de hace dos días. Agarró la tabla y se acercó a ellas. La menor llevaba aun la grulla y la mayor la miraba pero era como si estuviera en otro lado

-Vaya, mira a quienes tenemos aquí? – ambas levantaron la cabeza para mirarla y sus caras se transformaron en la misma que la de un niño en una tienda de juguetes – Quién iba a decir que nos reencontraríamos?

-Bueno, las posibilidades no eran nulas puesto que vivimos justo en este bloque – señaló – Dices lo de reencontrarnos como si no quisieras vernos…

-Nunca dije eso, las cosas pueden parecer lo que son o lo que no son. Por cierto no me presenté, soy Miku, Hatsune Miku. Creo que vamos a encontrarnos más de una vez ya que siempre paso por aquí para ir a casa o a la escuela, así que creo también que debemos conocernos – guiñó el ojo

-Suena bien – dice la peli rosa mayor en un susurro casi inaudible – Soy Luka, Megurine Luka, ella es Toeto, mi hermana menor – la niña la miró, bueno, en realidad nunca dejó de mirarla – Le has caído bien, hablaba mucho de ti, cosa extraña en ella puesto que es muy vergonzosa y miedosa, como bien dije el primer día

-También es extraño para mi, nunca me han gustado los niños… ¿porqué? No lo sé, tal vez soy como un niño pequeño y no soy compatible con otros niños? Da igual, el caso es que Toeto me cayó bien. Conociéndome como me conozco, habría liado la de Dios! Y no lo hice – las dos mayores rieron entre dientes, la niña solo las miraba – veo que aun tienes la grulla de papel – señaló – te gustaría un caballo de papel? – la niña asintió y entonces la peli turquesa sacó una hoja de papel, la cual fue doblando, cortando y dando forma hasta que 6 minutos después, más o menos, hizo un caballo – éste no se mueve

-Sabes hacer muy bien figuras de papel – dijo Luka mirando las dos figuras que tenía su hermana

-Claro! En qué crees que me entretengo durante las aburridas clases del día?! – rieron. Miró su reloj – ya es tarde, tengo que irme… nos vemos mañana!

* * *

-Entonces ayer volviste a encontrarte con ellas? – preguntó la peli verde – qué bien! Me la tendrás que presentar, a tu futura novia!

-Para empezar dudo que sea del mismo bando, Gumi… y en el caso de que lo sea ¿quién dice que se va a enamorar de mí? ¿Quién dice que yo esté enamorada? Con lo guapa que es, ¿quién dice que no tiene ya pareja?

-Confió en que podrás ligártela, también eres guapa, Miku, y no tienes novia. Y estoy segura de que esa chica te gusta, solo tienes que conocerla más. Vaya! Que tenga que ser yo la que te diga si estás enamorada o no…!

-Si no tengo novia es porque no hay mucha gente como yo y si la hay está escondida. Tú confías demasiado en mí, algún día no llegaré a lo que tú esperas que haga… - se entristeció un poco – Y por eso eres mi mejor amiga, Gumi! Siempre me ayudas cuando más lo necesito! Me molesta que tú no me pidas ayuda

-Si no te la pido es porque no la necesito por ahora

-Yo creo que sí – la miró sonriente – algo relacionado con alguien de un curso superior tal vez…

-Q-que? No sé de qué me hablas – desvió la mirada nerviosa. De repente una de las muchas nubes del cielo se le hizo interesante

-Te conozco desde hace años! Mejor que tu madre incluso! Sé con solo mirarte si algo te pasa, así que dímelo, o no confías en mí? – puso ojitos de cachorro, siempre funciona

-Sí confío – se sonrojó – veo que no vas a dejar que me enfrente sola a esta situación… ya sé que ahora me soltarás el rollo de que las amigas están para ayudarse, también te conozco bien. Me gusta Gakuko… éste es su último curso en esta escuela y no sé si decirle lo que siento

-Si no se lo dices, dentro de unos años te lamentarás pensando en qué podría haber pasado si se lo hubieras dicho. Si se lo dices tienes varias posibilidades: te aceptará, no te aceptará pero seréis amigas o no te aceptará y seguiréis sin hablar como ahora, simple

-Tenemos que esforzarnos… - ambas se miraron, la energía de pronto desbordaba – Vamos a conseguirlo! – chocaron los cinco y comenzaron e reír

* * *

Tras la charla del almuerzo, Gumi se decidió a decirle a Gakuko sobre sus sentimientos a la hora de la salida, por lo que Miku hoy iría sola a casa

-Um… esto… Gakuko? – decía la peli verde tartamudeando, las palabras no salían, ver a Gakuko más de cerca era mucho mejor que admirarla de lejos – Um… podemos hablar? – la peli morada era amable, en ningún momento dejó su sonrisa y su voz, a pesar de que la escuchó poco, la tranquilizaba – Tal vez no me conozcas pero yo a ti sí – movió las manos delante suyo – no pienses que te he estado espiando! Para nada! – miró a todos lados, esto era mucho más difícil de lo que pensó – el caso es… que… me gustas, desde hace un tiempo, y yo… quería… quería que lo supieras! Mi amiga dijo: no te arrepientas el día de mañana pensando en lo que podría haber sido y no fue; por eso te los estoy diciendo… si no nunca estaríamos aquí… e-estoy hablando mucho! Lo siento!

-No te preocupes – seguía con la sonrisa en la cara – No te conozco mucho, pero podríamos conocernos mejor. Por ahora déjame pensar tus sentimientos, deja que nos conozcamos y, en un futuro, tal vez podría haber algo. Te parece bien? – la peli verde asintió alegre, sintió como si le hubieran levantado unas pesas de encima

* * *

En el parque, en uno de los bancos, la peli turquesa habla con Luka mientras Toeto juega con sus figuras de papel – Hoy has venido antes o me lo parece a mí? – sonríe pícaramente

-No te lo parece, he venido antes. Hoy mi amiga me ha dejado salir antes, la he convencido para que se confiese de una vez – pone sus manos tras la cabeza y mira al cielo – me pregunto qué tal le irá

-Seguramente bien, de todos modos seguro que tienes noticias mañana o incluso esta tarde

-Jm… no se conocen más que de vista, sigues pensando que irá bien?

Luka rió de una manera extraña – Seguro que va bien, si son la una para la otra, seguro que va bien – y se la quedó mirando como si fuera el caso de ellas dos, pero la peli turquesa no lo pilló

* * *

Al paso del tiempo los sentimientos fueron haciéndose más y más fuertes. Al parecer, Gakuko había dado la oportunidad a Gumi y la cosa no iba mal. En cuanto a Miku y Luka, ahora se encontraban en el mismo banco de siempre. Toeto estaba sentada en el regazo de la peli turquesa, cara a cara. Las dos se llevaban bien y tenían mucha confianza

-Miku, me gustas – dijo la pequeña.

-Oh! Tú también me gustas! Y Luka! Las dos me gustáis mucho – dijo pensando que la pequeña hablaba de ese tipo de gustar

-No, tú me gustas como mamá a papá – eso sentó fatal a Luka. Ahora ella deseaba estar sentada en su regazo, claro está que no sería de una manera tan inocente. Le gustaba que la peli turquesa se llevara bien con su hermana menor pero le daba celos lo cercanas que eran. No es que Miku no fuera cercana a ella, pero sentía que Toeto se llevaba toda la atención, aunque tal vez solo era lo que pensaba y la realidad fuera otra

-Eres muy pequeña para decir esas cosas, no crees? No te gusto de esa manera, Toeto, seguramente es cariño, admiración, no sé… - le agarró las manos y la peli rosa menor se tiró para atrás, si no fuera porque Miku la tenía agarrada caería

-Hey! Esa es Neru! – la peli rosa menor señaló a una niña rubia con una coleta al lado y de su edad – voy a jugar con ella! – saltó de las piernas de Miku y empezó a correr

-Muy bonito me dejas aquí, no? – dijo en broma y la niña se le acercó y besó su mejilla, cosa que ya sentó como si hubieran apuñalado a Luka, quien se levantó, agarrando la muñeca de la peli turquesa y llevándosela a su portería – Eh? Pasa algo? Y tu hermana, la dejas ahí sola?

La peli rosa sacó las llaves y las metió en la cerradura. Volvió a arrastrar a la más baja hasta quedar completamente dentro, cerró la puerta y agarró por las mejillas a Miku juntando sus labios – No puedo evitar sentir celos de mi hermana – la miró tristemente

-Celosa de tu hermana? Enserio? – Rió entre dientes – Solo tiene 6 años, Luka! Tienes 20, no crees que eres mayorcita para tener celos de tu hermana menor?

-Déjame – se cruzó de brazos – prestas más atención a Toeto…

-En este momento Toeto parece mayor que tú, te estás comportando como una cría – la peli turquesa tenía como costumbre hacer rabiar a los demás y esta era una oportunidad que no dejaría escapar – quieres sentarte en mi regazo y que te deje caer también?

-Deja de hablar de Toeto! Quiero saber tus sentimientos, tú ya sabes los míos, deja de burlarte! Deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña!

Miku le agarró las mejillas y empezó a estirar – Idiota, ea, ea, la nena se cabrea – reía. Poco a poco fue dejando de tirar para pasar a acariciar – que sientes por mí?

-Enserio? Creo que ese beso lo ha dejado claro, te quiero… - y ésta vez se hizo la niña pequeña a propósito – como mamá a papá – cosa que hizo reír a la más baja quien se puso de puntillas y volvió a juntar sus labios, ésta vez en un beso más largo – No sé cómo he podido guardar mis sentimientos por tanto tiempo…

-Cierto! Cómo has podido guardar tus sentimientos por tanto tiempo? – Luka frunció el ceño extrañada, no tenía mucho sentido lo que la peli turquesa había preguntado – Déjalo. Creo que ese beso ha dejado claro lo que siento por ti, te quiero, desde hace tiempo

-Si quiero sentarme en tu regazo – soltó de la nada – pero yo prefiero jugar a otro juego – sonrió pícaramente volviendo a besar a la más baja, ésta vez con más ganas.

La guió hacia el ascensor, en ningún momento se separaron. Llegaron al piso de la peli rosa, abrió la puerta y la llevó a la habitación – Te llevas a todas tan rápido a la cama? – preguntó la peli turquesa

-Mmm… Nah, me las suelo llevar al sofá – bromeó. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su cara al ver la cara de enfado de la más baja, ahí tenía de su propia medicina, pensó – Eres la primera y vas a ser la última – empujó suavemente a la chica, haciendo que se sentara en la cama, y ella se sentó en su regazo – Juguemos – le susurró al oído. Comenzó con besos hasta que las ganas de algo más se hicieron presentes. Dejó todo su peso sobre la peli turquesa, obligándola a tumbarse

-''Cuidas'' a una chica de 16 años pero dejas a tu hermana sola en el parque? – preguntó con una sonrisa, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta pues habían cosas más interesantes que hacer, como por ejemplo ''jugar''

* * *

Al día siguiente, como siempre, se reunieron las 2 amigas en la azotea. La peli verde empezó a contarle sobre su relación con Gakuko. Era muy cariñosa, divertida… Aun no se habían dado el primer beso, pues, según Gumi, las cosas debían ir poco a poco. Después de leerle la biblia, le tocó el turno a Miku

-Enserio estás saliendo con ella ya!? Bien! Has avanzado un paso al fin! – decía alegre

-Um… creo que he avanzado unos cuantos pasos más – desvió la mirada y se acarició el pelo. La peli verde la miró extrañada – D-déjalo

-Espera – comenzó a pensar – tú… y ella… - hizo el gesto con las manos y su amiga asintió. De pronto rompió a reír ganándose miradas extrañas por parte de la peli turquesa – Si que has avanzado! Sí!

-D-deja de reírte!

* * *

Las tres chicas iban agarradas de la mano: Miku en medio, Luka a su lado y Toeto al otro. Si alguien las miraba de una manera extraña y/o preguntaban, siempre podían decir que era por capricho de la niña, aunque a decir verdad les daba un poco igual lo que les dijeran. La peli rosa se había encabezonado en acompañar a la más baja a su casa, aunque ésta dijera que no hacía falta

-Vas a ir para luego volver, que tontería más grande – se quejó la peli turquesa

-No importa, no importa, así damos un paseo – le sonrió – es tarde, como crees que me sentiría si te pasara algo por dejarte ir sola?

-No está tan lejos…

-Ves? Punto para mí, no está tan lejos, no es un problema acompañarte – Miku abrió la boca para hablar – cállate, voy a acompañarte, digas lo que digas – y escuchó un ''cabezona'' por parte de la más baja. Llegaron a la portería de la chica y las tres entraron. Toeto corrió al ver un sillón y Luka aprovechó que estaba entretenida para pedirle algo a Miku

-Así que solo has venido por eso, no? – sonrió – Bien – la arrinconó contra la pared y la besó, la acarició… le subió el calor hasta que vino el ascensor, entonces se alejó de ella y corrió para meterse – No me mires con esa cara, te he dado algo, no?

-Me las vas a pagar – dijo antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y escuchara las risas de Miku – Ahora soy yo la que tiene que pasar el fin de semana entero sin verla y con unas ganas locas de tenerla en mis brazos… - suspiró

-_Tal vez me he pasado? – _pensó la peli turquesa – Nah!

* * *

Pasó el fin de semana y Miku tenía que volver a la escuela. Las clases pasaron como siempre y cuando la campana sonó todos salieron como rayos. Miku espera a Gumi, se van a casa… y la peli turquesa piensa en qué podría hacer la peli rosa para hacérselas pagar. Pensando, pensando, no se da cuenta de que ya ha llegado al parque. Una pequeña bolita rosa la atropella y vuelve al mundo

-Estabas muy pensativa – dijo mientras se acercaba a su novia

-No sé porqué será – dejó caer – Ni un hola? Vaya, la gente está perdiendo la costumbre de saludar, hoy en día

Tras hablar un rato, Toeto, visualiza a su amiga y las deja solas, algo que temía Miku. Luka se levantó, agarró la muñeca de la chica y la arrastró a su portería. Subieron al ascensor, en todo momento el silencio reinaba ''_Me va a matar''_ piensa la peli turquesa. Entran a casa, Luka deja todo lo que lleva en las manos y arrincona a la más baja, salvajemente, contra la pared, movimiento imprevisto. Le besa, empuja la lengua en su boca, acaricia sus costados… Se las va a hacer pagar así? Entonces no le disgusta y volverá a dejarla con las ganas más de una vez

La peli rosa baja sus caricias hasta llegar a las piernas, le levanta una y la pone en su cintura, obligándola a que salte. Ahora que la tiene cogida a caballito empieza a caminar a su habitación. Al llegar, se deja caer bruscamente sobre el colchón. Se la queda mirando por un momento, como mira un hombre hambriento a un bistec recién hecho, antes de seguir con los besos y las caricias. Dejó sus labios para atacar su cuello, recordó lo que le dijo Miku la primera vez: nada de marcas en el cuello. No sabía porque no quería, pero lo respetó, le dedicó poco tiempo. Le quitó la ropa y la dejó caer donde fuera, en este momento le daba igual todo a su alrededor, solo eran Miku y ella

-Luka, esto es una especie de castigo o algo? – preguntó – Si es así, creo que me portaré mal más de una vez… - volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez sus dedos se enredaron con el suave cabello rosado, enviándole un hormigueo agradable por todo el cuerpo

-Bueno, ya veremos en un rato si quieres volver a portarte mal - la peli turquesa se mordió el labio, Luka había dicho esa frase de una manera tan sensual… se abrazaron, el espacio entre sus cuerpos era nulo, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como si fueran la pieza del puzle que faltaba. Podían sentir las curvas de la otra, el calor de la otra, los latidos de la otra, que a pesar de estar oh-tan-salvaje, los latidos le iban más rápido de lo normal a la peli rosa… volvió a su trabajo, besó del cuello al pecho, donde se entretuvo a lamer y morder el pequeño botón rosado que se iba endureciendo poco a poco.

Miku arqueaba la espalda, el sudor comenzaba a perlar su cuerpo y temblaba más al sentir la mano de la peli rosa acercarse a cierta parte

Su mano se acercó cada vez más a su intimidad, en éste punto notó la respiración de la peli turquesa más irregular, siguió. Comenzó a jugar con ella, aquí era la parte donde la iba a castigar. Mientras sus dedos jugaban por ahí abajo, su mano libre y su boca jugaban con los dos montículos de carne para más placer.

Ya no contenía sus gemidos, sus jadeos, no se privaba de pedir más o de gritar su nombre, arqueaba la espalda sin control y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su novia

Metió dos dedos y fue aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. Le gustaba como las caderas de la menor chocaban contra sus dedos. Aumenta la velocidad y nota como el cuerpo de su novia se tensa cada vez más, sabe que le falta poco para llegar y ahí es donde entra su castigo, saca los dedos

-N-no he llegado – dice entre jadeos

-Y no voy a dejarte llegar en un rato – ríe la peli rosa. Entrelaza sus manos con los de la peli turquesa y las pone a cada lado de su cabeza. Pone su pierna expresamente entre las de Miku y presiona de tanto en tanto, la segunda solo puede quejarse – Sigues pensando que quieres portarte mal otra vez? – preguntó pícaramente y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja

-Deja de burlarte de mí… - y dio un pequeño salto al notar como la pierna de Luka hacía presión abajo – por favor…

Cambió la pierna por su mano de nuevo – Si me lo pides así… - continuó su trabajo hasta notar que Miku casi llegaba y volvió a sacar los dedos – me lo he pensado… - Ésta vez los lamió, dejando libre una de las manos de la peli turquesa, y después la besó. Cuando se separó, sus labios rozaron y su aliento hacía cosquillas en los labios a la menor, cosa que ya volvió más loca aun.

Se llevó la mano libre a su propia feminidad e hizo el trabajo que Luka no acababa. Ésta solo se quedó viendo el espectáculo que se le ofrecía

Se mordió el labio. En éste mismo instante se sentía hipnotizada y cierta parte se estaba calentando y mojando más. Verla de ésta manera le gustaba y excitaba pero prefería ser ella quien continuara, así que le apartó la mano y la cambió por la suya de nuevo. Poco después, tras un fuerte espasmo, Miku llegó. Dejó que su cuerpo cansado y su respiración acelerada volvieran a la normalidad, pero la peli turquesa no pensaba descansar y se posicionó sobre ella

Comenzó a besar suavemente por el cuello, dejando alguna que otra marca a diferencia de Luka. Mientras bajaba más, preguntó – Quieres que haga algo en especial? – en un tono muy sensual, a lo que obtuvo por respuesta ''Haz lo que quieras conmigo''. Así lo hizo, empezó a jugar con su cuerpo, sonriendo a cada respuesta de la peli rosa, que parecía estar muy sensible. Viendo su estado, prefirió dejarse de juegos, llevó dos dedos ahí y comenzó a frotar. Escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello, era increíble lo bien que olía a pesar de todo. Le gustaba ver cómo Luka se arqueaba, le hacía gracia ver cómo apretaba las sábanas. Empezó a notar cómo se tensaba, había ido rápido, pensó – No has durado mucho – dijo juguetona y como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba Luka, oír su voz, se relajó. Tocó su ahora pegajoso y sudoroso cuerpo, que poco a poco iba secándose. Nada más tumbarse a su lado, Luka apoyó gran parte del cuerpo sobre ella – Me gusta sentir tu peso

Luka sonrió. De pronto una pregunta le vino a la mente – Miku… tú… estás feliz con lo nuestro?

-Claro! A qué viene esa pregunta? – acariciaba su hombro

-Pues… no soy un hombre – frunció los labios – es decir, no puedo darte lo que un hombre, no puedo darte hijos, casarnos… podemos pero… la gente nos mira mal…

-Me da igual, yo te quiero así. Yo nunca me fijé en los hombres. Si no me puedes dar un hijo, mejor, no me gustan, si no nos casamos, me da igual, no necesito estar casada para quererte más, me da igual como nos miren

-Te quiero – dio un tierno beso en el pecho y otra pregunta se le vino a la mente – Porque no quieres que te deje marca?

-Mis padres no saben lo nuestro, y por ahora, no lo sabrán… Si voy a casa con un chupetón en el cuello no van a creerse que me haya pillado con la puerta, tendré que explicarles la historia y… ellos odian las relaciones homo. Al menos mi padre

-Um… lo siento…

-No tienes la culpa

-Pero si fuera hombre…

-Tal vez no me habría fijado en ti – quedó en silencio – habrías sido completamente diferente a lo que eres ahora. Vamos a dejar el tema – le besó la sien. Tras estar un rato en silencio, abrazadas, Miku pensó en algo. Se levantó y cuando volvió, en sus manos, tenía una hoja de papel – Mira – como siempre, cortó y dobló. Poco tiempo después en sus manos tenía un corazón – Si aprietas aquí, late – le hizo la demostración – Literalmente ahora vas a hacer latir mi corazón

Luka sonrió y cogió la figura – Qué cursi… pero me gusta – volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho – Qué hora es?

-No lo sé – miró el reloj despertador de la mesita – 7:49 pm

-Miku! Te van a echar la bronca!

Bostezó – Les dije que volvería tarde, tal vez que no volvería, Gumi me cubre

-Oh… eso está bien… - volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, esta vez hizo corazoncitos en la piel – Espera… - se quedó pensativa – Toeto! – Ambas se levantaron y se pusieron la ropa como fuera – Cuánto llevamos aquí?! Para mi han sido como 1 hora nada más!

-Cuando disfrutas, el tiempo pasa más rápido – y ambas corrieron para ir a buscar a la niña

* * *

Neko: tararí~ tarará~ Qué tal?

Miku y Luka: que lo digan los lectores

Neko: y porqué vosotras no? *se entristece*

Miku y Luka: porque eres tú quien escribe nuestros diálogos?

Neko: oh... cierto... Entonces... Que tal, lectores!? No me gusta halagar mis propias historias pero... creo que ésta es mejor que las anteriores, no?

Miku: no es también más larga?

Neko: me he esforzado :$ Entonces, que me decís? Mejor o peor? Y el lemmon?

Luka: hasta el próximo fic

Neko: Eh! no te despidas tan rápido :(

Luka: hablas mucho, Neko

Neko: Vale! solo una última cosa!

Miku: Venga, entonces *se acerca al oído de Luka y le susurra:* Dudo que los lectores lean ésto

Neko: te he leído ¬¬ Bueno, solo me gustaría recomendaros una canción, Vocaloid claro, llamada If you do do... Tal vez ya la hayáis escuchado, no sé... si os gusta puedo recomendaros más n.n dew

Miku: Gracias por leer_. Ahora sí, no Neko?_

Neko: _Sí, ahora sí_


End file.
